


The Incest line.

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Incest Jokes, Other, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer talks about star crossed lovers. Qrow is disgusted. Raven is... Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incest line.

Summer was reading in her bed, ignoring Qrow and Raven bickering in the boy’s bed.

“I don’t understand why I have to wear a tie, Everyone ignores that stupid tie” Qrow complains while Raven tries to knot his tie.

“You’re not everyone! And stop moving around before I strangle you with the fucking tie” Raven replies, tightening the tie and Qrows makes a gag sound “Do you always have to act like a hyperactive little shit?”

“Do you always have to be so angry?” He replies, but stops moving around and letting her fixes his tie.

“I wouldn’t have to do that if you had learned how to do it by yourself” She says, Qrow smirks.

“Why would I learn when you can do it for me” He giggles, but quickly become serious when she glares at him. “Also, I do brush your hair, so is more than fair that you knot my ties”Raven sighs. Summer takes a deep breath, not really wanting to be a part of their fights, she stares at her book and giggle when she saw especific information.

“Hey, did you guys knew that when two crossed lovers commit suicide they reincarnated as twins so they can be together again” Summer said, looking at the twins and pointing to her book.

Qrow and Raven stare at her, in silence. Summer holds back her laugh. Then they look at each other and Qrow slowly get away from his sister.

“I feel sick” He says and stares at Raven.

“You know” Raven says, making Summer and Qrow stares at her, waiting for her reaction “I always knew I had banged you once”


End file.
